The Eternal Waltz: Tech
This RP features a combination of magic and technology, but there are some limitations. Not Allowed There is a slight technology limit in this RP since there was an advance civilization before the invasion of Exalia. Some of these limits are to also create balance and ensure *Personal Energy Shields (Bigger ones are allowed on airships and heavy Instruments) *Teleportation *Shape-shifting *Invisibility-that-cannot-be-detected *Ultra-super-IKILLYOUWITHONESHOT weapons *Magic bullets *Halo rings/Death Star *The Swiss Army Guns (List is subject to change) Clarification Some things that are allowed aren’t mentioned too much. AirShips There are airships used in this RP. They are the only method of areal transportation, and can look however you want. The idea is pretty much strait forward, but if you need clarification, then the GM will provide some. The ideas of massive airships are allowed but I’m modifying them to be some of the spaceships that the Empire arrived in. The massive ones are only allowed to the Empire in the beginning, and there will only be a few. The Indolentia are allowed to gain a hold of airships as well, and have the possibility of hijacking one of the massive ones. Elemental Swords As soon as the GM finds out what the hell these originally were, we'll tell you. They weren’t used too much in the previous RP Forever Endless. From what he can gather, they are basically a mixture between lightsabers and normal steel blades. You can’t deflect things, but they can cut through things a lot easier than a normal metal blade. The can cut through some armor depending on what armor type it is, how you are fighting, and if the element is turned on. The element is what gives the blade the cutting edge and a special bonus. When the element is turned on, any patterns on the blade glows. These weapons can take form of any melee weapon, and with the advancements in armor, close range combat like this are a very good possibility. Power Armor and Exoskeletal Armor Despite this ideology of keep it simple that the Empire maintains, they have created several forms of power armor, and exoskeleton suits. The most prominent example of Imperial power armor is the Assault Armor Mk 2. It is given to the Empire's best. It is more of a usable award than anything else. It contains a black under layer of small plates that are linked by Kevlar fibers. This layer also hides the armors micro-hydraulic system, and formation gel layer. The hydraulic system drastically increases the wearer’s strength and speed, while the gel layer allows them to take high speed impacts and suffer no, or minimal injury depending on multiple factors. The last layer is protective plates made out of a classified alloy. In basic terms these plates have been tested to with stand many types of ammunition, fragment grenades, and at least a close hit from a rocket launcher. In order to properly use the armor, the wearer is linked to the user by using a connection in the subjects neck and into the Spinal Cord (a connective implant is required into the subjects neck. This implant is usually permanent) . This allows the armor to basically become a second skin. However the armor is allows very heavy, and needs special equipment in order to properly hold it. It can be manually removed, but it is easier to use a terminal location. The armor can only be repaired at these locations, due to its complex design. As for exoskeleton suits, the process is still relatively new, and still different from the power armor. While the power armor is a suit that binds itself to the wearer’s body, the exoskeleton suit is more like a tank or a shell that forms around the wear, and doesn’t actually “touch” them. This allows the armor to simple fold from the wearer and not need complex machinery to take off. The elegance and sophistication of the power armor is removed and replaced with brute force. Agility is sacrificed to give rise to power. Speed is forgotten and strength is renowned. Dispute its massive differences in style, the exoskeleton system relies on a similar system that it’s younger brother uses. The power is given through a system of hydraulics, but is also used to “shift” the plates around to minimize damage and to absorb impact. These suits can be dropped from high orbit and into the battlefield below. The suits are also temperature regulated. The exoskeleton suits are also highly customizable as well. The weapons, armor, design, and color can all be changed. The only things that stay the same are the internal controls and systems. It doesn’t matter what you are wearing when you use a exoskeleton suit, it’s even possible to wear power armor underneath, but it doesn’t give any advantages. Undead can also wear one of these expensive suits as well. These suits are hard to get from and into the black market since the empire watches them so closely. Basic Exoskeleton Suit